Pro Wrestling Federation Wikia
Welcome to the Pro Wrestling Federation Wikia The Pro Wrestling Federation is a rethinking and recalculation of professional wrestling history ever since April 1, 1983. It is governed by the Alliance for Better Wrestling. Current Champions Here are the current champions in the PWF as of December 31, 2015: Singles Titles * PWF World Heavyweight Title: Rene Espinoza (12/21/15) ** PWF Intercontinental Title: VACANT (12/21/15) *** PWF North American Heavyweight Title: Sandman (10/22/15) **** PWF United States Heavyweight Title: Doug Gilbert (8/19/15) ***** Southeastern Track ****** PWF Southeastern Heavyweight Title: Rick Steiner (9/15/15) ****** PWF Georgia Heavyweight Title: Mike Knox (12/12/15) ****** PWF Florida Heavyweight Title: Matt Bowman (11/23/15) ****** PWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Title: Matt Bowman (11/25/15) ******* PWF Southwestern Heavyweight Title: Rey Misterio Jr. (11/11/15) ******* PWF Texas Heavyweight Title: Robert Kellum (9/10/15) ******* PWF Oklahoma Heavyweight Title: Afa Jr. (12/25/15) ******* PWF Hollywood Heavyweight Title: David W. Heath (12/26/15) ******* PWF Four Corners Heavyweight Title: Chris Guy (12/15/15) ******* PWF Rio Grande Heavyweight Title: Steve Armstrong (8/26/15) ******* PWF Sin City Heavyweight Title: Dean Ambrose (12/19/15) ******** PWF Midwestern Heavyweight Title: Jerry Sags (12/3/15) ******** PWF Missouri Heavyweight Title: Jimmy Yun (11/4/15) ******** PWF Tri-State Heavyweight Title: Nick Aldis (9/16/15) ******** PWF Heartland Heavyweight Title: Nick Jackson (12/23/15) ********* PWF Metropolitan Heavyweight Title: Ron Killings (8/22/15) ********* PWF Garden Heavyweight Title: Tyrone Evans (11/3/15) ********* PWF New England Heavyweight Title: Chris Harris (10/7/15) ********* PWF Spectrum Heavyweight Title: Tyrone Evans (11/5/15) ***** Pacific Northwest Track ****** PWF Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Title: Robert Horne (10/13/15) ****** PWF Portland Television Title: Damian Hernandez (10/28/15) ******* PWF Mid-South Heavyweight Title: Sylvain Grenier (8/19/15) ******* PWF Mississippi Heavyweight Title: Jason Broyle (11/10/15) ******* PWF Gulf Coast Heavyweight Title: Randy Lewis (12/15/15) ******* PWF Pyramid Heavyweight Title: Joe Doering (10/30/15) ******* PWF Dirty South Heavyweight Title: Randy Lewis (10/25/15) ******* PWF Diamond Heavyweight Title: Randy Lewis (10/26/15) ******** PWF Upper Midwestern Heavyweight Title: Moondog Rex (12/18/15) ******** PWF Minnesota Heavyweight Title: Mike Shane (11/11/15) ******** PWF Motor City Heavyweight Title: Jon Huber (11/12/15) ******** PWF Brew City Heavyweight Title: Joe Hennig (11/2/15) ********* PWF Ohio Valley Heavyweight Title: Adam Rose (7/26/15) ********* PWF Windy City Heavyweight Title: Don Hager (12/18/15) ********* PWF Rockin' Heavyweight Title: Mike Hayner (10/7/15) ********* PWF Steel City Heavyweight Title: Ozgur Bakar (12/11/15) **** PWF Canadian Heavyweight Title: Peter Polaco (9/26/15) ***** PWF Ontario Heavyweight Title: Rugged Rod Price (9/14/15) ***** PWF Quebec Heavyweight Title: Northern Lightning (12/31/15) ***** PWF Alberta Heavyweight Title: Dan Sowold (12/14/15) *** PWF Latin American Heavyweight Title: Averno (10/18/15) **** PWF Mexican Heavyweight Title: Electro Shock (8/28/15) **** PWF Caribbean Heavyweight Title: Universo 2000 (11/9/15) ***** PWF Puerto Rican Heavyweight Title: Dos Caras Jr. (11/29/15) *** PWF Asian Heavyweight Title: Jun Akiyama (11/21/15) **** PWF Japanese Heavyweight Title: Masakato Funaki (10/13/15) **** PWF Pacific Heavyweight Title: Masahiro Chono (11/26/15) **** PWF Southeast Asian Heavyweight Title: Masakato Funaki (10/13/15) **** PWF Australian Heavyweight Title: Tarzan Goto (11/18/15) * PWF World Jr. Heavyweight Title: Sin Cara (7/30/15) ** PWF North American Jr. Heavyweight Title: Rene Espinoza (7/22/15) ** PWF Latin American Jr. Heavyweight Title: Dr. Wagner Jr. (7/22/15) ** PWF Asian Jr. Heavyweight Title: Akira Nogami (12/21/15) Tag Team Titles * PWF World Tag Team Titles: Heart Throbs (7/20/15) ** PWF North American Tag Team Titles: Mysterious (12/1/15) *** PWF United States Tag Team Titles: Briscoe Brothers (8/10/15) ** PWF Latin American Tag Team Titles: Super Calo & Super Nova (10/23/15) ** PWF Asian Tag Team Titles: Dragon Kid & Cima (8/19/15) * PWF Three-Man Tag Team Titles: Southern Dynamite & Randy Orton (12/26/15) Click here for title histories of older titles. Latest activity Category:Browse